


Assassination Attempts and Hospital Stays

by Reflections



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Hospitalization, M/M, Minor Violence, Slow Burn, Tagging as it progresses, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflections/pseuds/Reflections
Summary: After an assassination attempt leaving both sons of the Shimada Clan severely injured and one in critical condition, they are transported to America for safety and to get prosthetics sooner. All so they can get back to the caged life of business they were trapped  in back home.While in America they run into Jesse McCree, a man in a similar predicament, stuck in the hospital waiting for a prosthetic but unlike them, was ditched and left to fend for himself. Unbeknownst to them that it's a facade so he can assist Overwatch in taking down the Shimada-Gumi.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic that has been marinating in my files since I got into the fandom, and I haven't posted it till now. Unbeta'd

Neither of them expected what had happened, or the fact that they now were thousands of miles away from home in America. In the short few hours in and out of consciousness, they both learned how much family truly means in the face of tragedy. Especially in the midst of personal tragedy and family turmoil. 

 

“You shouldn’t be cooped up in this place just because I am.” The bedridden brother said and nudged the wheelchair bound one with his left hand. The older brother frowned deeper before moving away from the bed. There was no reply and the younger one stared at the older one. “Come on Hanzo, I know the scenario is anything but pleasant, but there is no use isolating yourself. Go outside and get some fresh air, maybe it will lift your spirits.” The new and slightly robotic quality to Genji’s voice was something they would both need to get use to. 

 

“I’d be leaving you alone to just sit here,” Hanzo replied and finally looked at his brother. “I don’t want to leave you alone and bored for who knows how long Genji.” He gripped the wheels and spun the wheelchair enough where he was angled towards the bed. 

 

“I’m getting tired anyway, when I fall asleep you’d be the one sitting around.” Genji countered and Hanzo rolled his eyes. More silence before Genji sighed, “Being stubborn isn’t going to fix anything Hanzo, I’m not happy about any of this either. Just go and enjoy the fresh air.”

 

“Fine,” he agreed reluctantly, just to get away from the goading of his brother. “It's just not fair to you though.” He commented and wheeled to the end of the bed before he looked back at his brother and then once his brother shooed him away. He wheeled out of the open door, sliding it shut, he headed towards the nurses’ station just down the right side of the hallway. A pale red blanket was sitting on his lap, and covered the unsightly stubs where the bottom half of both legs use to be. A bile rose in his throat and he raised his head a bit more so he wouldn’t have to see his lap. 

 

The pale blue-violet counter came into view and he wheeled towards it a bit faster. As much as the colors didn’t go together he was glad to see the people behind the counter, kind of. If he was going to be honest with himself, he didn’t like hospitals in the slightest.   
  
“Oh, Mr.Shimada,” one of the nurses looked up from the computer station she was sitting at and smiled at him. The smile annoyed him slightly, but he didn’t show it.   
  
“May I go out to the courtyard?” He asked and watched as that smile dimmed to one of confusion. 

 

“Can you repeat that please Mr.Shimada I didn’t quite catch what you said.” She said trying her best to keep the smile on her face as her eyebrows started to crease in concentration. Frustration bubbled up in his gut, but he tapped it down and concentrated a bit more on his pronunciation.   
  
“May I go out to the courtyard.” He said more deliberately, the words more spaced out than previously. The nurse’s face lit up and she smiled and looked off to her right before quickly back to him.

 

“Of course you can go outside Mr.Shimada, let me show you out to the courtyard.” The nurse then paused and then looked down at the computer and quickly typed something up. “Better yet I’ll get Angela to show you outside, one moment please.” She looked at him and smiled before she stood up and walked around the bend of the U shaped desk and approached a familiar looking nurse. She was one of the nurses that had been in charge of their care a handful of times already.

 

Hanzo didn’t remember that they had already been in this hospital for a week. He gripped the handles of the wheelchair in a white knuckle grip before he looked over his shoulder. He wheeled backwards so others could get to the nurses’ station if they needed. 

 

He looked down each side of the hallway and could feel the gloominess of the hospital crawl under his skin and settle deep into him. Hospitals were for people that were dying or on the verge of dying. It was only a bitter reminder of what happened only ten days ago. 

 

“Hanzo, I can honestly say I’m a bit surprised.” A familiar voice piped up and he looked over to see the friendly nurse who approached him. “It’s a good day to go outside, the weather is nice considering the time of year.” Hanzo couldn’t help but zone her out as she rattled on about how cool it was outside for being the hottest time of the year. It was rude of him to do it though, so he ended up listening to the tail end of her rambling.   
  
“So if you just follow that path you will make it to the court yard, pretty simple. I know a few other restless people will be out here as well.” Angela commented and slowly Hanzo nodded and the door was opened for him. Finally Hanzo had control over the wheelchair and pushed himself outside. 

“I’ll check on you in half an hour to see how you’re doing.” The comment was thrown into the air, and he turned to look at her, nodding before wheeling down the path, and into the garden. He followed the path he was stuck on, flower gardens on both sides of the wide sidewalk. The deeper he went into the courtyard the stronger the smell of flowers became. Hanzo did have to admit that Angela was right with how nice the weather was. 

 

Hanzo looked up at the sky and couldn’t help but admire how blue it was. The breeze was cold and kept the overwhelming heat at bay. The flowers danced with the wind and the leaves of the trees rustled and created their own music. Overall Hanzo could see himself coming out here more often, maybe he should have taken his brother’s advice earlier. If only his brother could be out here with him, enjoying the weather and get away from all of the buzzing beeping machines. The overwhelming smell that sterilizes the air and made it almost toxic to breathe in. Though home was no better.

 

Home was better than this place even if by the slightest bit. was. 

 _-_-_-_-_-_

_ “So what does dad have you working on this time?” Genji asked as he laid on the floor and looked up from what he was reading. Hanzo stared at the papers littered on his desk before he leaned back in the chair and tore his eyes from the work in front of him.  _

 

_ “Memorizing allies and enemies of the group.” The reply was weaved into a tired sigh as he scrubbed exhaustion away by rubbing his face. At the mention of that Genji got up and walked over to the desk.  _

 

 _“Well that’s quite a list he has you to memorize.” Genji commented and picked up one of the pictures that teetered on the edge of the small desk. “How much time do you have to memorize all of this?”_ _  
_ _  
___Hanzo snorted and picked up a picture himself. “Tomorrow morning is when i’m suppose to have it memorized.” He then tossed the photo with the pile of other photos.

 

_ “Then who is this?” Genji asked showing Hanzo a photo he remembered looking at before. Hanzo’s finger drummed lightly on the desk. Genji smiled at him, a bit of the green hair falling down onto his forehead.  _

 

_ “Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes,” Hanzo stated without hesitation and turned to face his brother. “Overwatch and Blackwatch respectively, both of them are aiming to take down the clan, and might have to resort to working together in the future to do so.” _

 

_ Genji grew curious and looked at the picture himself and Hanzo could almost see the gears turning as he recalled the names. Both of the men had been mentioned to them several times in the past. _

 

_ “So that’s what they look like,” he muttered as Hanzo stood up from the desk and walked over to the window. _

 

_ His movement seemed to spur a topic change as well. “I don’t get how you can have that open all the time Hanzo. I mean during the day it gets brutally hot.” _

 -_-_-_-_-_

“Hey Hanzo!” A voice broke him from his trance and he paused, not noticing  that he wasn’t breathing till now and he took a deep breath. The chair turned and he faced the direction Genji’s voice came from. His eyes caught a glimpse of green hair before he saw his brother’s cheeky face. 

 

“What happened to your nap?” Hanzo asked and his brother’s face went from cheeky to confused. 

 

“what was that? I didn’t hear you.” Genji replied back in their native tongue, and annoyance shot through Hanzo. 

 

“What happened to your nap?” He repeated louder and in Japanese, he sat up in his chair a bit more.   
  
“Huhh?” The annoying reply came and this time around he knew his brother was messing with him. He rolled his eyes and looked down at the garden blocking him from wheeling into the grass and over to the window. He could hear the faint muffles of his brother’s chortling laugh.

The grip on the wheelchair wheels tightened and he started to back up, only to be stopped by a jolt and someone saying a bunch of random english words; the most prominent word they said being ‘woah’.

 

Hanzo quickly stopped and he looked over his shoulder at the stranger he had run into, the cackling of his brother now unmuffled. “I’m sorry,” he commented and turned his wheelchair to face the stranger once he wasn’t directly behind him. 

 

The stranger had shaggy brown hair, bright brown eyes, and patient clothes on, but unlike himself he had pants. “Naw it's fine, I should have been more careful.” The thick drawl of the other threw Hanzo for a loop and it took him a moment longer to process what he had said. 

 

“I was also distracted,” Hanzo replied and looked over to his brother who was now waving to the both of them before he disappeared from the sight of the window. The stranger smiled at him and shrugged and that is when Hanzo distinctly noticed the bagginess of the brunette’s left sleeve.

 

“Were you just out here to get fresh air too?” The question was asked almost lazily and Hanzo paused a moment and looked around before nodding in silent reply. “I suppose I should introduce myself; the name’s Jesse McCree,” the stranger introduced himself and held out his right hand. Hanzo looked at the hand for a moment before he detached a hand from his wheelchair’s wheel and shook the other’s hand. 

 

“Hanzo Shimada,” he introduced himself as well and by instinct gave a firm business-like handshake. The other had a firm handshake as well.   
  
“Quite a handshake you have there.” The stranger named McCree commented and let that arm drop to his side. Hanzo nodded absently and assessed the stranger a bit longer.   
  


“I’ve had to shake a lot of hands,” the comment slipped his lips without much as a second thought. With that being stated he backed the wheelchair up, making sure to avoid the man’s feet, and continued his tour of the garden. Hopefully that would eat up the rest of the 30 minutes he had left outside. 

 

“First time out here?” McCree’s voice traveled up to his side, and made it painfully obvious that he wanted to continue what was left of the idle, mindless chit chat.

 

Hanzo hesitated for a moment, debating whether to continue the conversation with this stranger. If appearances were anything, it seemed like just some random guy looking for someone to talk to in a situation akin to theirs. 

 

“First time outside in many days,” Hanzo paused and looked at the trees. “Though it’s much needed. I take it you’re familiar with this place.” His gaze traveled over at the other who scratched at the back of his head and then at the stubble shading his chin. 

 

“You could say that,” was unsatisfying response he got, but he didn’t retaliate. In turn his attention was brought back to the path in front of him and towards a fountain in the middle of the courtyard. It wasn’t like the stranger had any obligation to respond to his question. 

 

“So who was the fella you were chattin’ up earlier?” The questions continued none-the-less and as much as it was annoying not to get a bit of peace, it was harmless. Though the back of his mind egged him to end the conversation and not give out anything, he doubted even that with the recent turn of events. 

 

“Just my brother, he should be asleep but has decided against it.” Hanzo parked hear the Ivy covered fountain and observed the metal statue in the middle of it. That definitely wasn’t something you’d see on a regular basis. His gaze raked over the fountain before they finally saw all the coins littered at the bottom.   
  
“I don’t see the point in tossing coins into a fountain; I mean you already throw too much money to these hospitals anyways.” The comment was light and caught Hanzo off guard, and he looked over at the brunette. A frown rose to his face before he set a hand on his wheel before he turned to face the other. A bitter bile couldn’t help but rise in his throat despite his attempts to stamp down the rise of emotion.

 

‘Is he dull to the point that he doesn’t understand the concept in it?’ The thought crossed his mind and he kept his mouth shut for a moment, thick silence entering the air with the trickle of water. 

 

“People wish for their troubles to go away or things to come back to them. Even if it is naive. Even if they do put enough money into the hospitals.” He replied and looked back at the pennies and nickels that littered the bottom of the shallow pool. After a heartbeat there was shuffling off to his right and the other walked closer. 

 

“Hold your horses,” he had started and caught Hanzo’s attention before there was a loud series of beeps before the mechanism on the fountain swung. It seemed to catch both of their attentions, and he looked towards the source of the noise. The statue then sparked to life and twisted around, changing its position as if human-like for a moment; it was stunning with the different colors and shapes that resurfaced from a few brief shifts. 

 

“OHHh,” shouting caught his attention and he looked over before he saw the brunette plunge into the water of the fountain. Probably tripped on the lip of the base. 

 

“Sonovabitch,” the cuss was let loose, and Hanzo tried and failed to suppress a smile. He paused, gaining his stoic expression, and looked down at McCree as he now floundered to get out of the fountain, the statue now still. He watched him struggle for a few moments longer before he wheeled over to where he fell in. 

 

“Need a bit of help?” Hanzo implored, and the brunette stopped and grinned almost sheepishly at him. 

 

“Yea, I do. A bit o’ irony ain’t it?” Exactly what he was thinking, it was ironic. It took a moment of thought before he gripped the back of his wheelchair; Hanzo offered his free hand and waited for McCree to grab it. 

“It is,” their hands met and the grip tightened before his whole body tensed and he pulled. THe initial weight of the other nearly pulled him from his chair, so he was glad he thought ahead. 

 

Grunting, he leaned back, McCree, forward as his legs swung over the edge of the pool. The wheelchair rolled flush against the fountain. 

 

“ M’ hand is slipping’,” McCree commented and their eyes met for a moment. 

 

“Use your legs,” Hanzo puffed as his wheel chair groaned at the strain of two people. The heels of the other’s boots hooked on the lip of the concrete, and he seemed to almost be out of the water. 

 

“Jesse McCree, what are you doing?” There was a stern voice that broke their concentration, and caused the larger hand to slip from his. McCree’s body splashed into the water, getting Hanzo wet, and the sudden shock threw him back in his chair; the chair eased away from the fountain as Ms.Ziegler approached them. 

 

“Trying to get outta a sticky situation I suppose.” McCree replied sounding a bit ticked off as he held a hand out to the nurse instead. She looked from the drenched man over to Hanzo and with a huff grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the water.   
  
“How did you even get in there?” She sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Nevermind it’s not important, Lets just try to not take a bath in the fountain in the future.” After she said that and McCree looked embarrassed, she turned her focus on Hanzo.   
  


“That was also dangerous for you Hanzo Shimada, you could have popped your stitches. If you do that you’d be on bedrest so you wouldn’t hurt yourself.” The worry and threat were well balanced in the doctor, yet he found himself refraining from vocalizing the smartass comment he can walk on his hands. 

 

“I’m sorry, I will be more careful next time Ms. Ziegler.” He apologized before looking towards the soaked american. Without much thought he pulled his blanket from his lap and offered it to him. 

 

“It seemed to come as a surprise due to the long pause it accumulated. The tall male then accepted the blanket and offered a grin.   
  
“Thank ya’,” he nodded and then looked towards the nurse and turned his wheelchair. 

 

“I would like to go back inside,” Hanzo commented not letting the silence settled between them. Ms. Ziegler looked at him and smiled.   
  
“It seems you both have had enough time outside for today.” She commented and that’s all he needed to turn and head down the walkway ahead of them. Hanzo didn’t dare look down at what just peeked past the light blue of his gown. The marred, stitched up red, ugly wounds. ‘The result of not being nearly as careful as I should have.’ Bitterness plagued him and he tightened his jaw till it felt like he’d break his teeth before he’d thought of relaxing. Finally he relaxed his jaw before he looked at the flowers and trees off to his right, the peace of nature a distraction.

 

“You seem to be in a bit of a rush,” the nurse said in good humor a smile on her face as they caught up to him. He didn’t realize he stopped till the comment broke him from the daze.

 

“I’m worried about my brother, and I have had a good break from the indoors.” Ms. Ziegler smiled and nodded.   
  
“I’m sure the doctors wouldn’t let ‘em go to any harm.” McCree said whilst drying his hair with the blanket.

 

“Well you aren’t the most prime example of how watchful our staff can be. Your second day wandering and you manage to fall into the fountain.”

 

“Kicking a man while he’s down, low move Ziegler.” McCree huffed and a retort slipped from his lips before he could check himself. 

 

“You were the one who brought yourself down. Literally.” This seemed to catch the two off guard and Jesse McCree gaped at him for a moment.”  
  
“Low blow there Hanzo, you wound me so.” The lone hand covered his heart as the nurse opened the door.

 

“Yea yea, ham it up Jesse.” Ziegler rebutted quickly and for a moment Hanzo was taken aback by the informality of americans. Quickly he wheeled himself off and into the hospital so they didn’t have to wait around for him. 

 

McCree laughed and Hanzo continued down the hallway and heard the other two trailing behind. 

 

“What makes you assume I’m acting?” The debate continued and it caused Hanzo to roll his eyes. 

 

“Because we hardly believe that you act like a 12 year old when you’re what, twenty-two?” Hanzo commented and he heard chuckles from the nurse. It was sudden that someone started to push him forward.

 

“How did you manage to guess my age?” McCree was now very close to him and he looked over and suppressed a huff.

 

“You just hold yourself in that ‘I’m in charge’ way that shows your age blatantly.” He replied and jerked the wheels  to a stop. “And I can push myself, thank you.” McCree grinned but eyed him for a long moment before his grip relaxed on the handles before letting go. 

 

“How old are you then?” Hanzo started to wheel away as he was asked. Nurse Ziegler spoke up before he had a chance to retort, and maybe that was a good thing.

 

“Why don’t you guess, even you can’t mess up age that bad.”

 

“Or how about we leave the topic with the fact that i’m twenty-three.” Hanzo replied flatly, a bit of a bite added when he said his age. After he nipped the conversation, there was a long draw of silence between all three of them and Hanzo looked around before spotting his brother’s room. 

 

“Oh, I forgot to mention, Jesse you’ll have your visitor coming in half an hour.” The sound of Ms.Zeigler was soft down the hallway, and he didn’t have to look back, he only heard McCree vaguely reply before he wheeled to the door to opened it up. He wheeled backwards and opened the door before he entered. 

 

“Looks like you had fun.” Genji chirped and he grinned at Hanzo.

 

“I should hurt you for lying.” Hanzo hissed and closed the door behind himself and rolled over to Genji’s bed.  Genji grinned and chuckled, the airy voice was thickened by a robotic tone.

 

“Calm down Hanzo it was harmless in the end. You even met someone. There is no use dwelling on it we need to both work to move on from this, and we have to do it together.” Genji said, his tone dipping down into a more serious levels. 

 

“Well it feels like I’m the only one taking our situation seriously.” Hanzo muttered and wheeled a bit away from the bed and looked his brother in the eye and their sharp gazes met. “I don’t get how you deal with things in that light hearted joking way.” He replied knowing that sharp, critical look from his brother. 

“You’ve always taken things in a negative way, but I was always told I take things how mom did. You need to learn other ways of dealing with things like this besides penting it up. It won’t help your health or recover.” Genji started softly but quickly instead stern criticism and it was quick to raise Hanzo’s defenses. 

 

“I’d rather face the reality of things instead of painting a false one.” He rebutted, tamping down the ill tempered snarl that threatened to escape.

 

“And yelling at each other won’t help us deal with this stress.” Genji countered and his voice eventually grew softer. Hanzo couldn’t argue against the valid point . 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Updates won't happen this fast, but i had the second chapter written up and was itching to get it posted. Thank you for the Kudos and Comments (and everything else). 
> 
> Enjoy~

Hanzo disappeared from view and as much as McCree wanted to continue the conversation with the ‘stranger’, he was left alone with Angela Ziegler. 

 

“I believe it’s about time for your daily check up as well McCree.” Angela commented and gave him a sharp, familiar look and he nodded and he ruffled his hair. “I suppose it is.” He agreed before they both walked to his hospital room. Promptly entering it, Ziegler shut the door behind them. 

 

“So the big boss man is visiting today, how rare.” McCree chirped with a good helping of sarcasm as he stripped off his wet shirt. 

 

“Reyes and Morrison are visiting today, so you better act decently. It may seem odd to say this, but Morrison won’t take shit like Reyes has to deal with.” Angela reminded him and he rolled his eyes. 

 

“Reyes isn’t some walk in the park either.” McCree snipped and gave a sharp look to the Overwatch nurse. “You shouldn’t act like you know everything if the only knowledge you know about Blackwatch is mostly on paper.” Their eyes met for a moment before McCree looked back at the bed.”No promises though,” he finally agreed. 

 

McCree started to change into his pants and Angela turned away for privacy sake.

 

“You have to remember our mission as well as getting better.” She gestured vaguely to her torso. “I’m here to assist.” Angela commented and straightened out a few things on the counters. “It seems like you’ve made a strong impression thus far.”

“When were they planning on cutting the Shimada-gumi off anyway? Wasn’t that in a few day’s time?” McCree asked before he grabbed his sleeve with his teeth and then tied a knot in the empty sleeve. 

 

“Two days time, the brothers should get the info by the third day, and by then you have to swoop in to swoon them.” All things McCree had heard before. 

 

“I don’t get why you guys think that me makin’ people trust me is my forte.” He commented flippantly and sat down on the bed, the creaking of the old bed made Angela to turn around for a moment longer before she faced him and grabbed his chart from the end of his bed. 

 

“You managed to get a lot of people in Blackwatch to trust you, and a lot of them are like you. Criminals who know only to follow what their boss says to. Light trigger fingers and leery to trust, but you seem to inch your way right in. ” Angela checked his pulse and heartbeat as she said this. “And breathe,” she muttered and McCree followed what she said. “You being here and having your butt saved is enough to prove that. Let alone the neglected fact that no one has gotten Hanzo Shimada to talk to them. So far he’s only talked to his brother, not even the nurses for longer than a sentence.”

 

He inhaled to sharply and started cough, he lurched forward and coughed heavily. Angela walked around to make sure he was okay. 

 

“He just ran into me after he talked with his brother in a different language. Seemed pretty peeved at the small guy.” McCree wheezed and stayed hunched over, body thrumming in pain before he slowly sat back up. 

 

“That is why he wanted me to open the window, the little trickster.” Angela muttered before snorting softly. “At least it has given you an opening to gain their trust. You have an advantage as well, derived from a mistake, but it's for a greater cause if it all goes to plan.”

 

“Ending the Shimada-gumi,” McCree said and looked over as Angela wrote a few things down on the clipboard. 

 

“Everything seems fine, be careful of your stitches, and don’t forget to take it easy. Your ribs still aren’t in the best shape. Otherwise they should be here any moment.” A two fingered salute was all she got before she went to go check on another patient. 

 

“Careful has never been in my repertoire Angela you should know that by now.” She was in training when he was, once in awhile they’d run into each other by chance and became acquaintances despite their different personalities. 

 

McCree laid back on his bed, taking his cowboy boots off per being chewed out a handful of times already for having them on in bed. A sigh escaped as he closed his eyes and he waited to hear the door open signaling the entrance of Reyes and Morrison.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

_ A good chunk of Blackwatch opporitives were sent on a dangerous recon mission that Overwatch had originally gotten. Of course what better way to test out their training then to go on this highly dangerous mission with many veterans and the boss? Not that he minded at all, he got to stretch his legs somewhere besides the base for the first time in a while.  _

 

_ They got briefed and the plan was told to them two days before it was actually to take place so they could train, think, or do whatever to prepare them for the mission before-hand. For him though, it was more intensive training up until the last moment of getting onto the transport, and McCree saw no better way to go into a battle than with more intensive training under his belt. .  _

 

_ “Smith and Johnson down,” a panicked voice traveled into his headset as another one of his enemies went down by his gun. McCree clicked his tongue before he went to secure the point. He peaked around a corner and quickly ducked back behind it. His finger quickly pressed to his ear.  _

 

_ “They have more back up, coming from the north tower. We are vastly outnumbered.” He replied and went to quickly find a vantage point.  _

 

_ “How many?” The counter that one Jesse McCree didn’t want to respond to. Again he clucked his tongue before he peeked around a building  before he ducked into a doorway to go up a flight of stairs.  _

 

_ Whilst in the doorway he counted a handful of people, and that is all he managed to get a glimpse of before he headed up the stairs. “About ten more, what is the plan of action?” _

 

_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

 

knock knock knock

 

McCree jolted at the loud, heavy knocking  and he sat up, almost losing his balance. He looked over the door as it opened and revealed Reyes and Morrison. 

 

“Well you look like shit there kid.” Reyes commented and defenses quickly formed and McCree tensed up slightly. He shrugged and ran a hand through his half dried and messy hair. 

 

“Glad to see you too boss,” he replied with little snip in his tone. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes again for a moment. 

 

“So Angela tells us that you’ve had contact with one of them.” Jack comments as he brings a chair closer to the bed and sat down; Gabriel opted to stand instead of sit. 

 

“I ran into the eldest one in the garden.” At this point he had no choice but to confess that to the older men. It seemed to peak their interest; Jack leaned back in his chair whilst Gabriel crossed his arms. 

 

“Did you find out anything?” Gabriel pressed, his deep voice resetting the urgency of the information into his mind. His own healing was on the back burner and the mission was primary. His injury was just a convenient way to get someone into the setting and made it believable. He was just a small tool in a big mission to end the Shimada-gumi. 

 

“I suppose a few small things.” He replied and went to rub his cheek, but paused for a moment at the lack of his left arm before he did it with his right hand, getting peeved at himself. He didn’t look at the men and stared down at the white sheets.

 

“Both the Shimada sons are at this hospital, just down the hall from here actually. They both seem to have been in a pretty bad accident. If the handshake is anything to go off of, the eldest son is ready to take over in case their father dies, and has a good trained eye for summing a person up. Otherwise I got nothing.” Jesse leaned back on the angled part of his bed and looked at his bosses.   
  
“An attack we didn’t do,” Jack Morrison almost muttered to himself and Gabriel looked over at the blonde.   
  
“Probably a smaller rival company, but what they did works in our favor.” Gabriel finally took a seat and Jack Morrison seemed to nod in agreement to what he said. “It’s not like it can be changed now.” 

 

McCree couldn’t help but hope that the mission would go as smoothly as everything seemed to be setting out. Of course he had his own doubts, he wasn’t use to dancing around an objective like this, no he was more use to charging in and getting it done; he was told many times before in training that in any long term undercover mission that dancing around and being suttle was exactly what had to happen. 

 

“How are you doing then kid?” Gabriel asked and he couldn’t help but pause as he shrugged and looked towards them. 

 

“As good as I can get without my left arm.” He replied nonchalantly and lifted the stub where the rest of his left hand use to reside. Bitterness rose up with the bile in his throat, but he swallowed both down in turn for resting his head back on the bed. 

 

“It’s going to be a bit hard to fix shooting with your right hand after all this.” The comment caught McCree off guard and he opened his amber eyes and sat up quicker than he should have. He was a bit shocked at the prospect and anger started to swell in his chest.    
  


“I’m still going to shoot with my left hand, no reason not too once i get the prosthetic.” He commented with heat rising with his voice. “A prosthetic is just ‘s good as a normal hand from what i hear. Ain’t no reason to change it up.” Though the anger was misplaced, it was an outlet to let go of some of the anger. 

 

“Kid, cool it.” Gabriel sat up and gave him a sharp look that under most circumstances would wither any operative under his command, but McCree’s anger boiled at the order. 

 

“I’m just making my point.” The younger adult seethed and sat up in his bed, his legs straightened out. “Don’t get on my fucking back for nothin’.”

 

“Stand down McCree.” Jack’s stern voice. “Mechanical limbs can’t take multiple powerful kickbacks from a gun like the peacekeeper. It would ruin the mechanics, even with how good the technology is.” The explanation did nothing to cool Jesse’s temper and he rolled his eyes till only the whites were showing. 

 

“Then let me get my training started with my right hand.” McCree commented and swung his legs over the opposite side of the bed. He looked directly at Jack and flipped him the bird. 

 

Gabriel growled something at him about the gesture, but at that point McCree had walked away from the bed and to the door. “Kid, stop right there.”  
  
“The gesture just wasn’t for Jack I would have given you one too, if i had another hand. But oh wait, that got blown off by an enemy soldier.” McCree’s voice had gone from shouting to a cool snip. “I’ve given you the information and I’ll probably have more tomorrow, so goodbye.”

 

Without another word he opened the door and left Reyes and Morrison in the room without him. Anger still boiled at his skin as he walked down the hallway towards the stairs. The roof seemed like a good place to go and calm down, or the top floor. 

 

“Jesse McCree,” the voice of Jack called behind him but he didn’t respond, instead his pace picked up. Footsteps pursued him and the gears turned chaotically in his mind as anger burned through the fresh memories. His body felt light as a feather as upon instinct he started sprinting down the hallways of the hospital. 

 

_ _-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

 

_ “Take out as many as you can as discreetly as you can, I’m headed up your way now for backup. Everyone else fall back to the first point, take out as many as you can, and have an evac on standby.” Gabriel’s orders hissed through the earpiece, and McCree took the discreetly as a hint to take cover and defend himself till backup arrived. He ducked into a building and took out a few Talon operatives before he went up the stairs and parked himself by a window. _

 

 

_ “What building are you in McCree?” The question came quickly through his earpiece and he almost missed it as he brought down a big unsuspecting tank of a guy down with six shots.  _

 

 _“The blue building with the bull’s head on the sign. Can’t read a lick of what it says, but it has orange shutters for the windows.” He rattled the description into the com quickly before he reloaded the peacekeeper and peeked down the stairwell before back to his spot._ _  
_ _  
___A few shotgun blasts sounded out the window and McCree peeked out to see his boss downing a few enemies. He peeked out and put a few bullets in a sneaky guy darting around before his boss finally got him down.

 

_ “What an ugly building, you sure know how to pick them.” That was the first comment that slipped from Reyes’ lips when he made it upstairs and joined McCree. “How did you manage to get here without getting a bullet in you?” The rhetorical question was grumbled and Jesse assessed the surroundings again before ducking out of the window so he could avoid getting shot.  _

 

_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

 

“Jesse!” A hand gripped his shoulder, and he spun around with his hand raised in a fist. He about released a hit on the person behind him, yet halted when he saw that it was just Angela. “What the hell are you doing, have you lost your mind?”  
  
“I lost my marbles long ago Angela. I’m defending myself is what I’m doing?” He replied in an angry hiss and she looked at him squarely in the eyes with anger sparked deep in them.   
  
“Disrespecting your higher ranked officers is what you’re doing. You tore out of that room as if your worst nightmare was chasing after you.”

 

“Will i be able to shoot with my left hand.” He tailed what she said, catching her off guard and he stared directly into those blue eyes. 

 

“What do you mean?” She paused and held up her hand. “By the question.” She made it specific and McCree bristled but forced his aching shoulders to relax.   
  
“Will I be able-,” 

 

“I know the question Jesse, what are you fretting about that caused you to go off?” he was cut off by her sharp words. She looked him in the eyes and for a moment he was too shy to look back.   
  
“Will that comfort be gone, shooting the way my family taught me?” He said quietly, quieter than he had been speaking since he had gotten out of the mission. He could see the transformation of her gaze softening and the stillness enter her facial muscles. She was speechless and McCree sure as hell didn’t need pity. He bit the words that threaten to spill from his mouth before he turned and went down the hallway. 

 

He didn’t remember a thing on his way up all of those stairs. “Prosthetics right now can’t take a lot of repetitive shots if you don’t have a person to regularly fix your arm.Blackwatch doesn’t have a prosthetics specialist, so you’re going to have to hold the gun with your right hand. I’m sorry.  That and even with the highest technology you have to think of what is left of your arm. With the metal arm taking a lot of hits can damage more of what is left and cause us to amputate more of it. When technology like that ever surfaces, I will be sure to fit you with it.” 

 

He knew that it was due to the unstable metal to flesh connection that people had yet to fix, it did seem that he was thoroughly screwed. The thought made a bile rise in his throat. “If it’s too much trouble i wouldn’t bother.” McCree dismissed it, but looked over at her and smiled slightly, “thanks though.” After saying that he left the Overwatch operative to her own job as he headed back towards the stairs.

 

“Besides you seem to have more things to worry about than my petty problems.” A glance over his shoulder revealed the tilted head and furrowed eyebrows that Angela wore in silent question. 

 

“Everyone in our line of work has a lot to deal with.” Whether she was referencing being an up and coming doctor or Overwatch didn’t matter.

 

“If you don’t want people to worry about you too much, I’d consider stopping that bad habit of yours.” McCree showed her a small smile as her fingers curled into her palm to hide her chewed up nails. 

 

“Don’t wander for too long Jesse, you worry people.” Angela spoke up her own concern as she walked past him and back down the stairs with amazing speed and accuracy for wearing high heels. The smile dropped from his face the moment she was out of sight. A sigh heaved from his lips as he walked down the hallway and towards the lounge on that level.

 

======================

“Then interaction was harmless, there isn’t any harm in getting friendly with other people.” Genji commented and gesture vaguely with what was left of his left arm. A sigh threatened to escape Hanzo for the tenth time in that conversation. 

 

“We are in an unfamiliar country with people who could possibly want to kill us. I don’t see Idle conversation as a good plan, nor do I see leaving my brother alone a good idea either.” Hanzo replied and wheeled over to the window and pulled the blinds open a bit wider.

 

“I understand that brother but social interaction tends to feel nice after spending such a long time only talking business, and then only talking casual with one person.”

 

“Unlike you I don’t need a lot of people around to make me happy.” Hanzo quipped back sharply, turning to face him.

 

“You need more than me though!” Genji protested, “More than me or the poisonous business dad is pushing on you.” The truth of those words made both of them go silent.Guilt welled up and expanded in the pit of Hanzo’s stomach. “The business isn’t worth the sacrifices we’ve already had to make.” The argument had died just as fast as it had escalated.

 

“That isn’t what father had ever taught us.” Hanzo muttered and scrubbed at his face with his hands. 

 

“It's what our mother taught us.” Genji offered.   
  
“The business isn’t worth sacrificing what you love most.” They both quoted at the same time, a small smile appearing on Genji’s face, sorrow, on Hanzo’s.

 

“I don’t think it's a good idea for you to-” Genji cut himself short right before the door opened and Nurse Ziegler walked in.

 

“Sorry if I interrupted something important, but I need to check up on both of you real quick.” She said all while grabbing Genji’s clipboard. “Hanzo your’s will be done in your own room.” If that wasn’t a cue to leave, nothing was. He nodded and promptly complied with the nurse’s request.

 

Once Hanzo was out of the room, Angela started on Genji’s check up. They did things much like they had before, until about halfway through.

 

“Thank you for making your brother go out into the garden, I think he made the other patience’s day. He’s going through a funk right now as well.” Anglea brought up and Genji smiled and nodded. 

 

“Even though he won’t admit it, it brightened up Hanzo’s day as well. He is welcome to stop by for conversation.” Angela smiled as she typed things up on the computer. “Things get a bit lonely in this room after all.” 

 

“I don’t doubt that, but at least you have such a caring brother like Hanzo.” A bit overbearing, but Genji would never admit that to her. 


End file.
